El bloqueo de un escritor
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (Yuki+Shuichi) Las ideas de Yuki están bloqueadas, así que Shuichi intenta despejar su mente por un momento. *Yaoi* Autor: Koneko no Miko.


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~.**A C L A R O**: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE  EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

**nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com                                                         **

                                                                     Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~

~*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*~

Tadaima = Ya estoy en casa.

Gomen    = Lo siento.

**Bloqueo de un escritor. **

Por: Koneko no Miko.

(caffeinequeen71@yahoo.com)

          Yuki miró la pantalla de la computadora, el cursor parecía burlarse de él con cada parpadeo.

//_Sus ojos azules brillaron y se llenaron de lágrimas. La mano de su amante acarició gentilmente su rostro, y él susurró..._//

Parpadeo.

Parpadeo.

          La cabeza de Yuki comenzaba a caerse. Shuichi lo había mantenido despierto la noche anterior mientras repasaba una canción. Rápidamente encendió otro cigarro esperando que la nicotina lo mantuviera despierto y despertara su creatividad.

"¡YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKI! ¡TADAIMA!"

          Hundió su cabeza en sus manos y gimió. Suuichi corrió hacia el cuarto, su cabello de dulce de algodón cayendo un poco sobre su rostro. Su ropa era la habitual: una camisa cortada, una correa con un dije en forma de corazón y un pantalón con rayas negras y blancas como una cebra.

          Y tenis de alta plataforma desabrochados.

"¡Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuki... ta-DAI-ma!"

          Yuki frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto. 

"Te oí, niño. Todo el vecindario te escuchó. ¿Por qué traes puestos los zapatos dentro de la casa?"

          Shuichi miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta. 

"¡G-gomen!" 

          Dio la vuelta para irse, pero Yuki dijo en voz muy alta, "Quítatelos AHORA, LLÉVALOS hacia la puerta y DESPUÉS puedes regresar aquí."

          Shuichi se quedó estático un momento, pero luego se agachó para quitarse los tenis. A pesar de su intensa irritación, Yuki no pudo evitar admirar los hermosos glúteos de su amante. Deseó ir y poder tomar uno en cada mano.

          Yuki alejó rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente, quitó su vista de Suuichi e intentó enfocarse en la pantalla de nuevo.

//... _él susurró_...//

"¡Ya regresé!" Dijo Shuichi avanzando y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yuki por detrás. "Ne, Yuki, ¿qué va a decir?"

"Aún no lo sé."

"¿Por qué no?"

          Yuki suspiró en exasperación. "Porque tengo un bloqueo de ideas, y justo ahora no puedo pensar en nada coherente que encaje bien."

"Ah." Respondió Shuichi, mostrándose un poco confuso intentando procesar la información. "Oye, cuando tengo problemas escribiendo mis letras, a veces ayuda el alejarse por un momento de ello. ¿Quieres ver una película o algo?"

"NO, porque tengo que escribir. Lo acabo de decir."

"Pero también dijiste que..."

          Yuki lo detuvo con una mirada asesina. "Dije que NO, Shuichi."

"Yuki." Susurró Shuichi en un tono sensual. "Yo sé cómo quitar de tu mente ese bloqueo." Jaló la silla de Yuki del escritorio y le dio media vuelta.

"Shuichi, te lo advierto." Dijo Yuki amenazante.

          Shuichi se sentó en el regazo de Yuki. "Eres un gruñón. A veces no recuerdo por qué me gustas." Sus ojos comenzaron a mirar a Yuki lascivamente y llevó su mano hasta el miembro de Yuki. Ligeramente pasó sus delgados dedos acariciándolo por sobre la ropa. "Mm, espera, lo estoy recordando."

          Yuki mordió su labio, sintiendo cómo comenzaba a excitarse dolorosamente, casi en contra de su voluntad. Shuichi comenzó a frotar sus caderas con las de su amante. "¿Se siente bien?" Susurró con su cálido aliento en el oído de Yuki. Yuki gimió, e incapaz de resistirse más, tomó fuertemente los glúteos de Shuichi y lo acercó más a él, haciendo más fuerte la fricción sintiendo la suave piel bajo sus manos como un durazno maduro. 

"Sabes que sí, maldito tramposo." Gimió Yuki.

          Shuichi rió y lamió la delicada curva de la oreja de Yuki. "También para mí se siente bien, nene." Susurró. Se apartó un poco y miró profundamente los ojos de Yuki. "¡Amo tanto tus ojos! Son de un color tan increíble, como el brillo del sol a través de una jarra de miel."

          Inesperadamente conmovido, Yuki intentó cubrir esa emoción con un comentario fuera de lugar. 

"Demasiado poético para alguien cuyas letras son un fiasco."

          Shuichi ignoró el comentario y siguió moviéndose sobre él. Su respiración se aceleró y emitió un suave sonido de excitación a través de su garganta.

"Deseo esto..." Dijo bajando el cierre del pantalón de Yuki y metiendo su mano. Cerró sus dedos alrededor del miembro de Yuki. Separándose de los brazos de Yuki, bajó de sus piernas y se arrodilló frente a él. 

"¿Qué quieres que haga estando aquí?" Dijo, suavizando su mirada inocentemente.

"SHUICHI."

"Vamos, Yuki. Dime qué es lo que quieres que haga estando aquí abajo. Soy cantante, no psicólogo."

"¡Maldición!"

          Shuichi sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

"Tienes unas perturbadoras y demoníacas mañas." Gimió Yuki. Luchaba por poder decir esas palabras, odiando admitir ante cualquiera –especialmente Shuichi— que necesitaba algo o que deseaba algo. "Quiero..."

"¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?"

"Quiero que lo metas en tu boca, ¿satisfecho?" Dijo Yuki molesto. "Quiero que lo metas en tu boca." 

          Shuichi rió. "Na, no fue tan difícil, ¿o sí?" Tomó de nuevo el miembro de Yuki en su mano y agachándose envolvió gustosamente la suave calidez de Yuki en su boca. Succionó fuertemente dos veces, luego lo liberó y se concentró en la punta. Nunca apartó sus ojos de los de Yuki, los cuales estaban entrecerrados, como los ojos de un gato, por el placer. Shuichi lo metió todo en su boca, haciéndolo llegar hasta su garganta, deleitándose al sentir la dureza de Yuki dentro de su boca, el pulso del miembro, el salado sabor del sudor y el placer mezclados.

_¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible que él me afecte de esta forma? No quiero volver a sentir esto por alguien otra vez._ Pensó Yuki, entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello de Shuichi. "Mi amor..."       Susurró casi inaudible. Shuichi lo escuchó, aunque fingió no haberlo oído, sabiendo que habría sido más vergonzoso para Yuki que otra cosa. Así que decidió seguir con su delicioso asalto.

          Los dedos de Yuki apretaron más fuerte el cabello de Shuichi. "Yo... ah, diablos..."

          Shuichi levantó una mano para acariciar el rostro de Yuki, y Yuki tomó sus dedos y los metió en su boca para succionarlos. Shuichi incrementó la velocidad en el miembro de Yuki, sintiendo la piel de su miembro endurecerse más, y Yuki mordió el dedo de Shuichi mientras llenada su boca con su esencia.

          Yuki se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, respirando agitadamente, intentando regular su ritmo cardíaco después de aquel maravilloso orgasmo que hacía estremecer cada nervio de su cuerpo. Shuichi se recargó en el piso y miró a su amante, adorándolo. Finalmente Yuki abrió los ojos de nuevo y subió sus pantalones.

"Shuichi, ven aquí." Dijo dando un par de palmadas en sus piernas. 

          Shuichi felizmente obedeció y subió de nuevo al regazo de Yuki, con una pierna a cada lado como unos momentos antes, envolviendo con sus brazos el cuello de Yuki. 

          Yuki lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír. Alejó unos mechones de cabello de Shuichi colocándolos detrás de su oreja cariñosamente y descendió un poco para besar esos deliciosos labios que lo habían amado tan bien. Shuichi lo besó felizmente y lo abrazó más fuerte. Esa era la parte que más les gustaba de hacer el amor.

"Shuichi..." Dijo suavemente.

"¿Mmmmm...?"

"Ahora necesito que te vayas."

          Shuichi lo miró sin poder creerlo. 

"¡Pero Yuki! ¿Qué hay de mí?"

"Hay una pequeña cosa que se llama masturbación, a la cual deberás recurrir."

"¡YUKI!"

"Shh... sin pretextos. Prometo hacerte el amor más tarde, pero ahora, necesito escribir."

"Está bien." Shuichi suspiró. Estiró sus piernas y se levantó del regazo de Yuki, dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Estaré en casa de Hiro por un par de horas. ¡Buena suerte con el libro!"

"Gracias." Yuki vio a Shuichi cerrar la puerta, luego volvió su atención a la pantalla de su laptop. Oprimió la barra espaciadora para seguir escribiendo y releyó lo último que tecleó.

//_Sus ojos azules brillaron y se llenaron de lágrimas. La mano de su amante acarició gentilmente su rostro, y él susurró..._//

          Yuki encendió un cigarro e inhaló profundamente. Pensó por un segundo, luego sonrió y escribió:

//_"Sabes que te amaré por el resto de nuestras vidas."_//

~*Fin*~__


End file.
